


Pretty Man

by casstayinmyass



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom En Dwi, Chef Thor, DJ Grandmaster, Daddy Kink, Escape Rooms, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Feel-good, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frostmaster Y'aaaalll, Good Loki (Marvel), Hand Jobs, Happy, Hollywood, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, POV Loki (Marvel), Pet Names, Producer En Dwi, Producer Tony, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping, Sugar Daddy, Thor loves his brother, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Loki and Thor go to LA for a business meeting, and there, Loki meets an elusive older man who shows him the time of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly based off of Tom saying En Dwi was Loki's sugar daddy haha.

 Thor flipped a burger patty as he looked down at his phone calendar. This event wasn’t huge, but it required a hell of a lot of hamburgers, and he was the only one currently making them. It was another birthday party, and Asgardian Eats, their family catering company, was referred to the hosts for being the best catering Manhattan had ever seen. They got a lot of local business.

Just as Thor was flipping a patty onto a bun and totally not thinking about his recent breakup, his phone started to ring.

“Answer,” he commanded, hoping it wasn't Jane, and tossed his phone onto the counter.

_“Point Break! How’s it hanging?”_

Thor chuckled incredulously. “Stark? How... did you get this number?”

_“Google search, web engines, all the good stalker stuff.”_

“I haven’t heard from you since the Avengers,” Thor laughed, thinking back to the college football team they had been a part of.

_“We were the best team in Jersey. So how’ve you been, what’ve you been up to?”_

“Didn’t read what I’ve been up to from your google searches?” the muscular blonde smirked.

 _“Kinda,”_ Tony said on the other line, _“Not much on you, you’re not a celebrity like I am. Listen, I did call you for a reason.”_

“Uh huh. Why else would entertainment mogul Tony Stark be calling me?” 

_“That’s the thing… I got plans for you and me. I’ve got a job coming up for these crazy famous twins, and I need catering-- the best catering."_

"Go on."

_"Well—from what I remember in college, you’re the greatest cook on the planet.”_

Thor grinned. “I could have told you that.”

_"I was thinking of bringing you in on the project, if you're fine with coming out here for shooting this summer. I'll fly you, all expenses covered and all that. We've got a business consultation tomorrow, so I'd need you to tell me today."_

Raising his eyebrows, Thor mentally went over his schedule. Nothing nearly as important as his old friend Tony Stark and his exploits in the movie business. "Well, I'd have to be crazy to turn down an offer like that."

_"Awesome. Besides, we all know Nat's the crazy one."_

"How is she?" Thor chuckled. " _Where_ is she?"

_"Oh, shacked up on a farm with Clint somewhere, last I heard."_

"Very happy to hear."

_"Yeah, until they have kids. They would have, like, mini-assassins. And they'd probably come after me."_

"True," Thor considered their old buddies. "And Steve, how's your old boyfriend?"

_"Still a virgin, dating some guy named Sam now. Don't ask me if I'm jealous, because I am. Anyway, you're in?"_

Thor nodded to himself. He could make time for something like this. "Of course!"

_"Perfect, I'll have one of my jets in New York brought out, load it with booze, the whole kit and caboodle. See you later, thunder down under!"_

Upon hanging up, Thor turned the stove off, and pounded on the wall. “LOKI! Get up! I have news!”

Over one room, Thor’s raven-haired brother groaned, turning over on his side. He didn’t want to get up… he’d been out for deliveries until 2:30 AM, and it was only 9:00 now. “Why should I care? Leave me alone, Thor!” Loki called back, but the pounding continued. Eventually, Loki realized it wasn’t going stop until his stupid brother had broken _through_ the wall, so he grabbed his bathrobe and got up. “What?” he sneered, and Thor turned, regarding his brother’s bedraggled state.

“Where are your pants?” he frowned.

“Somewhere I don’t feel like looking,” Loki deadpanned. Thor nodded slowly.

“I’ll be in Hollywood for a couple of days.”

“I’m sorry… you what?”

“Hollywood, it’s a place in Los—"

“I know, I mean what does that mean for me?! I’m not running the company while you’re gone!”

“It’s only a few cocktail parties you'd have to take care of… one bachelorette party, I think…” Loki’s eyes widened, and he began to shake his head.

“Thor, no, this is madness.”

“Loki, please—"

“I’m not doing it.”

“I’ll tell father.”

“Father’s dead.”

“I’ll pay a visit to the cemetery.”

Loki heaved a sigh, and rolled his eyes. “Nothing you say can make me do it. I already work ridiculous hours for you, I’m not adding cooking on top of that. Besides, I can't cook a _hot pocket_ for my life! You know what my skills are like.”

“Yes. Lying and fucking,” Thor considered, and Loki crossed his arms.

“Untrue. And offensive.”

Thor sighed. “Brother, this is a huge business opportunity, and a chance to work with an old friend. Do it for me.”

“No!”

“Do it for father.”

“Why do you keep bringing up father? I hated the man.”

“Do it for mother, you loved her.”

“She is _extremely_ dead, and was as terrible a cook as I am. No.”

The blonde glared. “Then you’re coming with me.”

Loki’s eyes widened. “Worse. That idea is so much worse.”

“Pack your things.”

“Now Thor—"

“I expect you to be ready to leave for the airport by the time I return from this 6-year-old’s birthday party.” He stopped, smirking. “Unless you’d like to deliver this one.”

Loki swallowed. “No thank you.”

“It’s Barbie themed,” Thor grinned, “Oh I know how much you love Barbie, brother.”

“I hate you!” Loki called from the other room, where he was already packing.

\----

"Do you have everything?" Thor asked.

"Yes, but you don't," Loki returned, tossing his confused brother's wallet over to him. The blonde gave Loki a look, and they locked up. Leaving their apartment, they ran into Everett from next door, dressed in a red bathrobe far too big for him with a mug of coffee in one hand. He was a diplomatic liaison, most of his job was classified and he was off travelling a lot, so they didn't see much of him, but when they did, he seemed like a nice enough guy.

"Morning, gentlemen," the short man nodded, and regarded their full suitcases with amusement, "Uhh, business or pleasure?"

"By the look on my face, what do you think?" Loki snapped, and Thor cut in.

"Excuse him, he's in a foul mood."

"Yeah well, nothin' new there," Everett laughed, and the door to the neighbouring apartment opened.

"Ev, get in here, these pants won't remove themselves!"

Everett swallowed, glancing apologetically back to his neighbours. "I..."

"What's up babe, I thought you said you were just checking the mail?!" A significantly taller man, the more anti-social of the couple, Dr. Stephen Strange, stepped out in tight pants and no shirt. He used to be the most brilliant surgeon New York had seen, but retired early to open a yoga studio. Everett turned.

"Honey, look. Ran into the Odinsons." He jerked his head back to the two, but Stephen didn't even glance up at them.

"Ah, good morning! Great to see you two. Hate to keep you--"

"Well love, we were just--" Everett started to explain.

"Have a good day!" Stephen grabbed two handfuls of his husband and pulled him back inside. Everett rolled his eyes, mumbling out a quick goodbye before Stephen slammed the door. Thor frowned, and Loki narrowed his eyes.

"That man is everything I am. Theoretically, we should get along. We do not."

"It's called human chemistry, Loki," Thor sighed, grabbing him by the backpack and leading him down the stairs, "Something you do not have with many other _humans_."

The flight was a long one, made harder by the fact that Loki still couldn't grasp the reason he was there. At least he had a book.

"But why do I have to come with you?" the black-haired brother complained, "I'm not even friends with Stark! I went to a completely different university, far, far away from any of you."

"Yes, but he is my friend, and you're part of my company," Thor replied, gratefully accepting an armful of snacks from the attendant cart passing by, " _Our_ company." Loki huffed.

"I work the delivery night shift, and most of the time, the morning shift too for _our_ company. Where do I truly fit into this?" Thor turned, looking genuinely saddened, and plucked Loki's novel from his hands.

"Loki... do you not see your place in all this? It's the _family_ company. You're my brother. Of course I'm going to bring you."

Loki stared at Thor, expression softening. "Yes?" he asked, and Thor nodded, smiling a little. "Well then..." They were two seconds away from holding hands and crying before Loki leaned in. "--Give me benefits and a damn better sleep schedule!"

Snatching back his book, he let Thor sputter beside him as the seatbelt sign dinged on.

\----

Ah, Hollywood. The land of the rich, famous, and the rest of the city who had shitty jobs like Loki did.

They approached Tony Stark's mansion in the hills, and a valet immediately took their car. "Wonderful service," Thor smiled brightly, and Loki hummed, glancing around.

"I wonder if he has complimentary dry-cleaning too?"

Thor turned. "Loki, don't be a dick. Tony was nice enough to give us this job, and I don't want you spoiling it with your sarcasm and mockery."

"You forget brother," Loki said, pressing the doorbell, "I am nothing _but_ sarcasm and mockery."

The glass front door slid open, and an automated voice directed them two floors down to a workshop of sorts, where they found their host working at a three screen computer. Upon hearing the door, Tony turned.

"Guys!" He opened his arms. "Awesome to see you."

"Likewise," Thor gave him a tight hug, and Loki grinned and bore it through a hug of his own.

"Pep's sorry she can't be here today, but she's flying in tomorrow from some pre-production shoots she was handling for another client of hers. She'll see you guys then."

"Not a problem. Keeping busy I see?" Thor smiled.

"Shit, you don't even know. By the way, I'm giving you guys the ocean-view suites, they're on the opposite side of the place and they're beautiful," Tony said, "You wanna grape? Some champagne? This is totally cause for celebration--"

"Yes, I would agree that our arrival constitutes such monumental recognition," Loki nodded, completely unironically.

"I was talking about the project, but sure Rock of Ages." Tony slapped him on the back. Loki scowled, and they were brought back upstairs.

_"Good afternoon, sir."_

The automated voice was back, and Tony grunted. "Jarvis, hey buddy. My home system," he explained to Thor and Loki, "What's up?"

_"You asked me to remind you of your reservation at Crossroads Kitchen for a late lunch thirty minutes prior if you were intoxicated, working, or both."_

"Oh, yeah!" Tony nodded, "I forgot. Knew I would. I made reservations for us, it's a place Pepper loves! Come on."

"Can't we just settle in first?" Loki groaned, looking around the spacious homestead.

"You're more than welcome to stay behind," Thor smirked, and Tony raised both eyebrows at Loki.

In the car, Tony flicked through his phone. "So the meeting tomorrow is with these two, Wanda and Peitro Maximoff. They're real big name in Russia and America, they wanna do a summer release blockbuster, yada yada. Anywho, apparently they're like, super foodies, so I knew you'd be up for the challenge."

"You know me well," Thor nodded. "It's a good thing I have my brother here."

"To advise you, at least," Loki mumbled. The rest of the car ride, Loki stared out at the scenes, watching the heat radiate off the road. It was a brilliantly sunny day, which was at least nicer than New York's overcast one. Loki supposed he could give the trip a chance... after all, they were only here for work, and for a week at most.

Crossroads Kitchen was a semi-formal little place tucked away down a side street about fifteen minutes off the main walk, and Loki had to say it fit his tastes. Stylish establishment, and it wasn't too busy. Thor took one glance at the menu, and kicked Loki under the table, eyes widening over at him. Loki looked as well, and tried not to laugh. It was all vegan. Looking back up at Thor, who was silently dying, he shrugged helplessly.

The server approached. "Can I get you started with anything today?"

"Yes, hello kind sir--" Thor leaned in, quietly whispering to the server, "Could you tell me where the steak is?"

"My apologies, this is a vegan restaurant," the man said, and Loki chuckled at Thor's pained expression.

"Three impossible burgers," Tony ordered, "Trust me, they taste like the real thing." With that, he took a swig of the cucumber water, and shuddered. "The things I do for my wife."

Loki let Thor eat his "Impossible Burger" too and instead ordered a small bowl of mac and... whatever they were using to substitute cheese. The cucumber water was mildly alright, but he would much rather a glass of white wine. Ordering one, he thanked the server, and when he had moved out of the way, Loki allowed himself a sweep of the place.

Seemed to mostly be an equal balance of young people and important looking producer-types, sort of like Tony, except actually dressed for the part. After a moment, Loki's mind got to wandering... brunette guy, a 6 at most, blonde woman, oh-- that's Reese Witherspoon, so no-- bald guy with an earpiece, he looked intimidating...

Suddenly, Loki's gaze stopped on a booth in the far corner. There, sat a short guy with dark eyes, a large, muscular woman in a yellow sweater, and in the middle of the two...

Loki's heart rate picked up. He was older, probably by a good 20 years, but there was something youthful, almost mirroring his own mischief, in those brown eyes, popping from the eyeliner the guy had on. His hair was a curious silver, styled up, and his gold and blue suit drew Loki's attention. The interesting man was currently laughing about something, prodding yellow-sweater's arm playfully, and yellow-sweater was smirking ever so slightly. Then he looked up.

Loki's lips parted, a small gasp slipping from them. The man's smile disappeared, and he stared. The brunette was unable to break the gaze... he suddenly wanted to know what that mysterious man's lips tasted like.

"Loki," Thor hit him on the shoulder, breaking his trance.

"Ow... what is it?" Loki muttered, looking down quickly. When he chanced a quick look back again, handsome silver-haired daddy was busy trying to shove a tofu sandwich into his mouth, and good lord, did that give Loki dirty thoughts...

"Are you going to finish that?" Thor asked, suspiciously eyeing it and licking his lips. Loki sighed, and pushed his plate over to his brother. What a damn hypocrite-- he'd deny ever enjoying vegan food after this, of course.

As they finished up and got ready to leave, Loki felt a stab of disappointment as he found the corner booth now empty. He had been intrigued by that man, and it was a shame he couldn't at least hear what his voice sounded like.

For... reasons.

"So, how'd you like lunch?" Tony asked as they left.

"Terrible, I hated it," Thor mumbled through a mouthful of his third Impossible Burger.


	2. Chapter 2

Talking business was really what Loki was brought along for, but in all honesty, when discussing the specifics of the casserole Thor would make for the first day of shooting with Tony, Loki wanted to jump off the balcony of his ocean suite.

"I'm going out," he said, interrupting the conversation, and Thor looked up.

"What?"

"I said, I'm going out," Loki repeated, grabbing his black hoodie, "I'm gonna get some air."

"Just don't get so smashed you fall off the side of the house cliff," Thor said, chuckling at the image of that.

"It'd actually be better if you didn't drink at all," Tony said, "We have an early meeting tomorrow, and if you're gonna come... well." Loki waved a dismissive hand, walking off through the house to the front door. He figured if he walked far enough in the direction of music and cars honking, he would find the Walk of Fame, and yes, by proxy-- drinks. It didn't matter anyway; It was almost impossible to even get him drunk before around ten glasses.

Mm. It had been a good solid month since Loki had gone out and gotten picked up, and he was starving for attention. As he walked down the street, he wished he had brought more than these old jeans with the gold accents he always wore. He did bring his green dress shirt and black pants, but Thor would strangle him if he got stuff on those pants before the consultation tomorrow, and that was bound to happen tonight one way or another. The jeans would serve their purpose.

Sauntering into the first bar he saw, Loki dug around his pockets for a couple bills, plopping them down on the counter.

"Fireball," he said, and the bartender licked her lips, looking him up and down.

"Shooters or on the rocks?"

"Not on the rocks," Loki made a face, "Straight in a glass."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" Loki huffed, "Straight in a glass?" The woman raised an eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes. "No, I am not straight. But you're very pretty, dear."

With that, he left the counter, snatching up his drink and taking a seat in a booth. He always made a point to be obnoxious like this-- taking up an entire five-seater and spreading out. This got himself attention, and also attracted the type of guys Loki wanted to attract: successful assholes that'll show him a good time.

When nobody came along for a second, Loki pulled out his phone, and checked his messages. An old one from Fandral, one from Sif, and none from his brother. Good. Thor knew to leave him alone.

Suddenly, Loki's own attention was caught when the thump of the beat ceased, and the club music stopped.

"Nah no no no, this has got to stop. Here, I know a thing, a thing or two about DJ-ing," a voice said, "Dated a DJ, then became one when he broke up with me." Infectious laughter poured out of whoever was usurping the music.

Scowling, Loki looked up-- he had been enjoying the previous song. But techno began to fill the air, a little synth pop that was... tolerable.

"Now that is what I call music!"

Loki turned to see who this man was, or thought he was, surprised that there was someone here who was more obnoxious than he was, and almost had heart failure.

It was him. The sexy silver haired guy from the restaurant!

"Bet you haven't heard stuff like this in like, a billion years," the man kept going, his beam wide and eyes sparkling. Just then, his eyes met with Loki's again, and his brow furrowed. The man suddenly handed the headphones back to the poor younger guy who had them prior. "Take over for me, frosted tips, make me proud..." He began to stride over in Loki's direction, and the tall brunette whipped back around, downing a sip of his whiskey.

He was coming this way.

"Did we just have a moment?"

Loki inclined his head, faking indifference. "I don't know what you're talking about." He turned back around. The man shivered with a smile.

"Ooh, you're chilly. I like it." He sat down opposite Loki in the booth, and placed his hands on the table. "What's your name?" Loki stared at the man, drumming his fingers.

"You tell me yours first."

"Ahh, I see, I see, we're playin' a little... a little game, okay, I'm En Dwi Gast. I know, crazy name. Yours must be a little easier to remember...?"

"Loki. Loki Odinson."

"I spoke too soon. Hi Loki, it's very good to meet you." Loki nodded slowly, En Dwi's smile getting to him.

"It's good to meet you too." He finally allowed himself to relax, and sit forward. "I... saw you today." No, he was _not_ blushing, but this guy was undressing him with his eyes.

"Yes, I saw you too," En Dwi smirked, "At Crossroads. Who was that great big guy you were with, must have been a wrestler."

"My brother," Loki replied, drawling it off his tongue, "He's an idiot."

"Most wrestlers are," En Dwi nodded, and Loki sighed.

"No, he's not a wrestler, or anything like that. He's a chef, owns a catering business. I work for him."

"Oh, family business."

"Of sorts," Loki said, "Although there's not much family left but us."

"Hm."

"So what do you do?" Loki narrowed his eyes, clasping his fists together, "You live in Hollywood, you're obviously well off."

"Very observant, yes," the man said, "Um, I'm retired now. So I don't actually work."

"Must be nice," Loki commented, sitting back and taking a drink.

"It sure is," En Dwi grinned, sexy smile lines accentuated. "Here's a question, have you ever considered porn?"

"Excuse me?" Loki sputtered.

"Pornography."

"What, watching it?!"

"No, starring in it." En Dwi examined him sultrily, gaze full of lust. "You've got the body for it... oh, do you."

"No!" Loki balked, "I... I would never!"

En Dwi flicked his tongue, and shrugged. "Sorry. You're just so beautiful, with all your... angles, that you make me wanna get back into the business." Loki took a deep breath, trying not to get an erection, and looked away from En Dwi's heated, yet playful, stare. "Am I too forward for you?" En Dwi asked, and Loki's jaw clenched as he lifted his chin, keeping that cool facade.

"Not a bit."

"Good, seemed to catch-- catch you off guard there for a second, but you've, uh, recovered, I see." Loki watched how En Dwi sucked the olive off the martini pick and took a sip, and fully prepared himself to go home with him. He had a natural charm, much like Loki himself. "Loki, I'd like to ask you something," En Dwi said.

"I hope it's not about porn," Loki smirked, waiting for the invitation home.

En Dwi grinned. "No. You're in the catering business, you appreciate fine food-- have brunch with me tomorrow."

Loki's eyebrows raised slightly. _Okay... not used to this._ "Why?" he asked slowly, and this time, it was the older man's turn to be surprised.

"Well, uh, you're very attractive to me... and you seem to have some brains and an interesting personality. I'd like to get to know you better."

Loki was speechless for a moment, then finally regained access to his vocabulary.

_I have a very important meeting tomorrow morning, so I am very sorry, but I must respectfully say that I cannot._

"I'll... think about it."

Tightening a fist, Loki wished this man didn't have so much of an effect on him... he also wished this man would take him home tonight and worship him until the sun came up, but that obviously was off the table, curiously enough.

En Dwi handed Loki a slip of paper, and patted his shoulder with a wink, walking back over to the DJ table and bumping the guy off again.

Loki looked down at the pink slip.

 _7371 Melrose Ave._ _Blu Jam Cafe. Meet me here, lovely._

_-Kisses, En_

Stuffing it in his pocket, Loki finished his whiskey, and got up.

\----

Both Thor and Tony (and really, Loki himself) were shocked at the fact that Loki was not hung-over. The only thing he was was a tad grumpy over the fact that he had to resort to jacking off in the shower last night instead of feeling En Dwi Gast's constantly smirking lips around his cock, but that was a fact he kept to himself. Now Loki was on his way in the car to the meeting with the twins. Pepper had arrived that morning to the house at 6, and she was coming as well.

He checked his watch. 10:10 AM. He sighed to himself, and adjusted his cuff. Really, he was convinced that man only wanted one thing, and while Loki had been fully prepared to give it to him, he didn't enjoy being played.

Once they got there, Loki understood immediately all the pomp and circumstance. These twins were even more melodramatic than him.

" _Powdered jelly pastry_ ," the guy was saying to a personal assistant, "The one with the red jelly in the middle, but not the thick red jelly, the jelly that melts in your mouth. Light powder, so that I may pleasantly cover my lips while enjoying it, but be able to easily clean myself. Buttered too, but no butter on the jelly. If I do not get one right this minute, I will waste away."

"Pietro, hush," the brunette girl sitting next to him said, tugging his arm, "Our colleagues are here." 

Wanda and Pietro Maximoff were twins from Russia who starred in their first film in America when they were ten years old. Now, they were internationally renowned, but wanted to star in something a little more worldwide that they could both produce and act in. Which was where Tony (and Asgardian Eats) came in.

"Great to see you two," Tony smiled, shaking their hands.

"Likewise, Stark. Potts," Wanda said, acknowledging both of them.

"Wanda," Pepper smiled her charming, "professional" smile.

"Now let's get down to it," Pietro nodded, "What is this meeting for today?"

"The catering, these are our caterers," Wanda whispered, and turned to look at them. "I expect you have educated yourselves on our criteria." She glared at Loki particularly scathingly, who put up his hands.

"I'm simply the delivery man, sweetling. I'm sure he has though," he pointed left to his brother. Everyone held their breath at the pet name, but Wanda actually seemed to like it. As their gazes then directed toward Thor and a damage-controlling Tony, Loki kept glancing at his watch under the table. He had the nagging impulse at the back of his mind to get up and head for Melrose. It wasn't too far from here... he could probably walk again, LA was fairly easy to navigate, easier than New York anyway...

"-Dill on the side, roasted Portobello--" Thor was reciting.

"Toasted," Pietro corrected.

"Yes, toasted, alright."

"But you can roast the ones for the crew, I do not care," the actor shrugged, "Just keep the ones that are finely grilled for the talent."

"Finely grilled?" Thor frowned, setting down his pen, "Do you want them finely grilled or toasted?"

"Both?" Tony suggested, cringing at Pietro's glare, "Both is good."

"Noted," Thor muttered, and Loki watched him draw a giant question mark and a frowny face on his notepad.

"Uh, Thor-- Tony, Mr. and Miss Maximoff, I have to be going," Loki stood, smoothing his green dress shirt and black pants out.

"But brother-!" Thor looked legitimately sad he was being left alone to deal with this. Loki gave him a sympathetic look, and leaned in.

"I'll explain later. You're doing great!" He stood up again. "I do regret my hasty exit, this was a pleasure while it lasted." Loki shook hands with a very disoriented Pietro, and kissed Wanda's hand, temporarily putting that smile back on her face.

"A shame, delivery man," she called after him flirtatiously, and Pepper cleared her throat.

"Okay. Onto the... what are these?"

"Lapsha noodles. Boiled, not fried!"


	3. Chapter 3

Loki thought about his hair. Should he wear it down like this? Put it up into a bun?

He shuddered. Thor was the only one who could wear a messy bun like that and not look ridiculous. Coming to the conclusion that he looked the best with it down, he opened the door to the Blu Jam Cafe. En Dwi was sitting there surrounded by five empty sugar packets and a coffee.

"Loki! Smooches, come here."

Loki hesitated at the name, but approached anyway. En Dwi was dressed in a form fitting silver suit with a blue tie, hair styled up as it had been the day before. His fashion sense took Loki's breath away.

"I thought you weren't... weren't coming, I was about to cry," he teased, taking a long sip of coffee, and Loki chuckled, looking down sheepishly.

"Sorry. I didn't tell you yesterday, but I had a business meeting this morning."

"Oh, oh a meeting! You know what they say, all work no play makes Loki a dull boy... uh, you are a boy, yes?"

Loki tilted his head. "I am."

"Just wanna make sure I'm using the right pronouns," En Dwi smiled, placing his elbows on the table. "My sibling Taneleer is non-binary, I love them to death, and they told me all the appropriate stuff to do. So I wanna make sure I don't offend you on our first date."

"Don't worry, you already did last night," Loki returned, smirking, "Do you _really_ take me for a porn star?"

"I don't know, you... you tell me," En Dwi grinned, doing a little dance in his seat. Loki couldn't help but break out into a smile as well. There was something that was so honestly happy about the man that Loki couldn't resist. "Anyway, was our first date really last night?"

"No," Loki decided, "Because I always fuck on a first date."

En Dwi sat forward, ripping another sugar packet open. "Look at us. Already breaking tradition." He brought his fingers up to lick the excess sugar off, and suddenly, Loki was very uncomfortable in these pants.

"I'm hungry."

"Good, order the whole menu if you want, they love me here. Ri-right Val?!" he called, and a woman with a long dark ponytail came out, bringing two plates of waffles.

"Right," she smiled, patting him on the cheek. He placed a hand where she had put hers and swooned a little. Loki felt a stab of jealousy of the damn waitress who had touched him.

"Don't stress, darling," En Dwi looked up at Loki over his plate, "We'll be doing plenty of touching before you know it." His gaze intensified, so much so that Loki could feel it reaching him, but the older man broke it. "But first-- waffles!" Loki dug in, and began wolfing the food down. It was the best he'd had in ages. "Enjoying it?"

Loki nodded. "Very much."

"Good," En Dwi smiled. "Hey I've, uh, got a question."

"Another one?" Loki smirked again, and En Dwi chuckled.

"I know, I'm full of 'em, but this one's PG, I promise. When you're delivering food for your, uh, chef there, your Arnold Schwarzenegger of a brother, do you ever get really hungry and just eat some of it on the road?"

Loki actually laughed. "I..." What a ridiculous question. He laughed some more, until both men were in a fit of giggles at the table. Finally, Loki recovered. "You can't tell anyone, but I didn't eat breakfast one morning, and somebody ordered these cherry crepes--"

"Ohhh my god, cherry crepes, kill me, okay continue..."

"And they smelled really good!" Loki laughed, "So I ate one, they had ordered two, I ate one and told them we didn't have enough ingredients to make the second!"

"I'm sure that wasn't a pleasant yelp review," En Dwi retorted.

"It wasn't," Loki giggled, and had another bite of maple-drowned brunch.

"You got a little..." En reached over the table with his napkin to Loki's lip, and dabbed at his lower lip. Loki swept his tongue across his lower lip, and En Dwi exhaled. "Wow, you're gorgeous."

"I'm flattered," Loki crossed his legs.

"You know what else you should be?" En mused, rubbing his chin.

"What?" Loki asked, smirking slightly, "Bound? Gagged?"

"Smoochie, I like the way you think but no. I was thinking something a little more first-and-a-half-datey."

"What?" Loki asked apprehensively, brow furrowing.

"You should be _spoiled_."

Not fifteen minutes later, they finished up their food, and got into En's convertible. It was gold, and the hubcaps were blue. Loki would have normally said it was tacky, but somehow, En Dwi made them tasteful. That was a recurring theme for this man. Loki turned up the music. It produced an awful mix with strange electronic sounds, and Loki pressed the eject button to reveal "The Grandmaster's Snappy Underground Sound". Loki wasn't surprised, but the name....

"The Grandmaster?"

"My DJ name," En Dwi flashed a smile, "I've been making music since I was in high school, which was a really long time ago. My sibling used to do some vocals, called themselves the "Collector" and we were quite the duo. Then they moved to San Diego to work at a museum, and grew up. I, as you can probably tell, did nothing of the sort." Loki smiled, and laid his head back as the air whistled past them. The sun was beating down, and honestly, Loki had never felt like this much of a prince in his life.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Rodeo Drive."

"Rod-" Loki shot up, "You're joking."

"Cross my little black heart I'm not," En Dwi replied, and Loki let out an incredulous noise. Perhaps he would get... oh, one hat, or something of that sort.

An hour later, Loki carried four bags with him, full of the most outrageous sunglasses, expensive Italian leather shoes, and classy suits he could think of.

"I think you should go change into one now," En smiled, and Loki nodded, walking into Tommy Bahamas. While he got changed, En Dwi shopped through the shorts, and ended up buying a pair of khakis.

"Kneel before your king," Loki commanded behind him, and he turned to find Loki in a navy blue tux jacket with a crown on the lapel, tight pants, and a black shirt unbuttoned to mid-chest. En got on his knees, raising his arms in worship, and Loki broke his act, giggling into his sleeve as employees began to stare. Once they were back in the car, Loki sighed. "I... don't know how I'm ever going to repay you. I can't, I mean, my job doesn't--"

"Repay me?" En Dwi scoffed, turning down a street, "What-- what kind of silly thing to say is that?" He stopped on the side of the road for a second. "Loki, I like you. You're kinda completing me."

Loki bit his lip, raising his eyebrows. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... likewise."

"Have you ever had a daddy?" En asked softly. The air left Loki's lungs, and his cock twitched in his too-tight pants. Would it stop bloody doing that?!

"Never," he whispered.

"Really?" En Dwi tipped his head back and laughed. "Well, I've got some experience, and, uh... I think you deserve the world, babycakes."

God, this was ludicrous. Loki was loving every minute of it. Finally someone appreciated his worth. Everything En was making him feel was new to him... his past partners really never appreciated him, always using him to get off until they got bored with him, never getting to know him enough to appreciate his dry, sarcastic personality like En Dwi had. It was impossible to draw such carefree joy from Loki, but here this man was, doing it. And they hadn't even _talked_ about sex yet.

"Okay what... what'dya wanna do now?" En Dwi asked, opening his glove compartment, "I've got flyers galore to look through."

"We're not going to do tourist-y things, are we?" Loki moaned, though he'd do anything with En at this point.

"You're a tourist, aren't you?" En Dwi asked. Loki considered this.

"By definition."

"Here, what about this?" En Dwi pointed at the second page of the pamphlet.

"What, 'Escape Hotel Hollywood'?" Loki scowled, "That sounds incredibly stupid."

"Yes, looks like it. Let's do it!"

They drove to the walk of fame, blaring En's awful music mix, and Loki hid his face as people protested it along the street. En Dwi remained oblivious, and they eventually got to their venue-- a little place on the corner welcoming people in with haunting music.

"Is this one of those... those haunted walk-through things?" En Dwi murmured to Loki, clutching onto him, "Oh, I love those."

"I think this is an escape room," Loki said, "Thor once forced me to do one. It was hell."

"Ah hah," En Dwi nodded slowly, "Riiight, see, you've gotta learn to talk me out of these things, I get crazy ideas that really shouldn't be followed through with."

"We'll be fine," Loki said, and shouldered through to the "concierge" desk. "Hello, we'd like to escape."

"Well, the exits are right--" En began to point jokingly, but Loki nudged him. The man with the blood running down his face handed them release forms. They filled the correct forms out, got their picture taken for their souvenir passports, and a young lady in a ghost-maid costume came up to them.

"Welcome. What room will you be escaping tonight, gentlemen?"

"Well, why don't we do something fluffy, y'know, maybe Daycare, is that a cute room?"

"What's your scariest house?" Loki asked, and En Dwi blinked twice, looking smitten.

"Darling you're perfect. Isn't he perfect?" he asked the lady, who nodded awkwardly.

The room they ended up in was called Witchcraft. Apparently, their scariest room was Sanatorium, but it was booked for a week, so their second scariest was Slaughter...

"Slaughter?" Loki raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. Just a warning, you begin blindfolded and handcuffed."

"Kinky," En Dwi grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, and both the maid and Loki looked at him. Evidently, someone had just thrown up (?!) in Slaughter, so they were put in their official third-scariest room, paired with three other strangers who would be working with them.

"Hi," one said to them, "I'm Korg, this is Meik. Oh, and, uh... Doug, say hi." The big, benevolent Australian turned, and looked down the long hallway. "Ah. Doug left. Got scared."

"Hello," Loki said slowly, "I'm Loki."

"Hi, Grandmaster Daddy," En Dwi introduced himself, and Loki hit him. En Dwi slapped his ass right back, and they all went into the dark room, flickering with faux green candlelight. The door swung shut behind them, and a recorded introduction tape began to play on the timer TV.

_"Welcome to room 1313._

_Do you believe in witchery? Well... at this point it certainly is irrelevant._

_There is a crowd on its way, coming after you, to burn you alive. Just as they did with the previous guests in this cozy little room. Whom, as you, were accused of witchcraft and thereby, sentenced to death. It’s an angry blood-thirsty mob, armed with machetes and torches, ready to introduce you to “hell on earth”. You better start believing in witchcraft, and find that spell that will save your souls. They will be here in an hour. Enjoy your stay._

_Good Luck."_

En Dwi's arms had unwittingly slipped around Loki, and he was breathing heavily into Loki's neck. Loki comforted him with a pat on the hand, and spun around. "Alright everyone, I'll be the leader-- I know you are all desperately in need of one."

"Ooh, taking charge, I like that Smooches," En Dwi smirked.

"You, Kurt, inspect the locks on that door covered in vines over there, mind the Ouijia board. Meik, get to work on deciphering the pattern on the potion labels. En, you and I will look at these lanterns over here."

"Lovely plan, mate. Just lovely! My name is Korg, though, in case you had forgotten--"

"Get to it then!" Loki clapped, and En Dwi grabbed his hands, spinning him into the corner where the lanterns were.

"Okay, lanterns, lanterns..." They walked over into the dark corner, holding their flashlights up. It was impossible to see in here without them-- Witchcraft was the darkest room in the hotel, according to ghost-lady.

"There's something on the bottom of this one," Loki whispered, and they leaned in together, closer... closer...

"Oh for goodness sake, I've stepped on Meik," Korg remarked, slicing through the silence and scaring En and Loki out of their wits. They began to laugh after a second, and went back to their exploration of the dark corner.

"I think I see something over here," Loki said softly.

"Mm?" En responded, and suddenly, they were very close. In the dark, they could feel the heat of each other's breath on their face, and it was driving them wild. "...Find anything?" En whispered, and Loki swallowed, the older man's voice and proximity making him hard in seconds.

"I..." Loki whispered, and suddenly, Loki found himself kissing En Dwi up against the wall. En held him close, swallowing his gasps so the others couldn't hear, and the two made out for a moment, tongues mingling and hands roaming. Eventually, Loki's hands got under En's top, and En's got into Loki's pants. He started to stroke, and Loki moaned quietly into his shoulder, digging his nails into En's back.

"I got you," En Dwi whispered to him, sending chills down his spine, "That's it, mmm, so hot... so sexy for me, such a good... good boy..."

"Ah," Loki panted, biting his lip, and En kept stroking. "That's... oh, faster..."

"Is daddy doing good? Make, making you feel good, hm?"

"So... oh, god-- so good... please, I need-- _ah_!!" Loki came hard in En's hand, breaking away from the kisses to groan out loud.

"Good lord!" They both suddenly broke away as Korg exclaimed again. They waited for a remark of disgust, but Korg just held up something shiny in front of his flashlight. "I've found a key! Miek look, I-- oh, Miek's out cold, yeah."

En and Loki shared a look, and warily got back to the lanterns. Five minutes to the end, Miek woke up, miraculously discovered a map that detailed their fast escape, and they made it out just in time.

"How did you enjoy it?" the lady asked them, and En Dwi smiled.

"It was wonderful, my dear. So, so satisfying."

She stood there, frowning, and they passed by her to pay at the counter. Back in the convertible, Loki grinned toward the sky. "I've never felt this good before."

"Oh?"

"I mean, I've never had this much fun!" he reiterated, and looked over to En, eyelids heavy. "I want to go home with you."

En Dwi looked at him earnestly, and stroked his knuckles. "Loki, are you sure, darling? We, we can part on uh, civil terms if you're not comfortable."

Loki balked. "Not _comfortable_?!" He looked around, and when he was sure no one was looking, he climbed over onto En's lap and kissed him again, grinding his hips down. "I'm hard. I will be severely angry with you if you leave me like this again."

En Dwi started the engine. "Won't argue with that, Smoochie Bear."

"Mm, go back to Smooches."

They soon got to En Dwi's large bachelor pad, which overlooked the city, and busted into the bedroom, sinking back into the mattress. After a second of kissing, En Dwi snapped his fingers, and a disco light came down, splattering the room with sparkles, colour, and celebration. Loki raised an eyebrow down at him, and he winked back. "Snazzy, isn't it?"

"Not really," Loki whispered, kissing En's chest. Their hands moved down, and Loki put his hands on En's hips. "Can I...?" Loki asked, and En smiled, nodding. They undressed each other, paying careful attention to erogenous zones with kisses and grazes of their thumbs, and eventually got into position.

"Lube's in the drawer," En Dwi grinned, already excited about what was to come. Loki got it out, and began to prepare his partner... with the unsurprising "glitter rainbow lube". He normally bottomed, but there was just something about the way En fell to pieces looking at Loki that made him want to wreck the older man the same way En wrecked him in the escape room.

After preparation, Loki slicked himself up too after fitting on a condom, and thrust into En, listening to the silver-haired man groan his name. They continued like this, and eventually flipped over so that En was riding Loki, bouncing on him and calling his name. They would lean in to kiss every now and then, while Loki left En's cock untouched between them.

Soon, Loki began to gasp, grasping En's thighs tightly. "I'm close... I've gotta come..."

"That's the magic word, baby," En snapped his fingers once more, and music began to play. Loki forgot to be mad-- he just laughed, and pounded En Dwi until the song was done and they had both reached their explosive orgasms.

Loki lay in En Dwi's arms afterward, listening to his chest rise and fall. "That was perfect."

En smiled down at him, stroking down his muscular shoulder. "It was, wasn't it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Loki woke up to the sound of his phone beeping. Looking over, he realized he was getting video called by his brother, and practically fell out of bed, dragging the sheets with him.

Getting them wrapped around his lower half, he answered the call after darting into the bathroom. Holy shit... En's bathroom was the size of a stadium, and... was that a Jacuzzi?!

"Loki!" Thor roared.

"Thor!"

"Where have you been?! You didn't call or text, didn't come home, left without any explanation yesterday _morning_ \--!"

"I'm a grown man Thor, I don't need--"

"I thought you were dead!!"

Loki winced, and looked around. Thankfully, he was silver tongued and a quick thinker. "I was kidnapped." Okay, perhaps not the best answer.

"WHAT?!"

"But it's okay, I'm okay!"

"WHERE ARE YOU, LOKI, I WILL--"

"Thor, Thor calm down," Loki grimaced, "I'm--"

"Why are you half-naked?" Thor suddenly frowned, and his face suddenly screwed up with rage again. "Loki--!"

"Thor, I can explain everything--!"

 _"Just tell him to come home!"_ Tony called in the background, and Thor turned back, grumbling to himself.

"Brother... come home. _Now_."

Loki sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and hung up, dropping the sheets off in favour of walking around naked. "Hey there sexy," En smiled from the bed, looking debauched and handsome and perfect.

"Hey," Loki cleared his throat awkwardly, "Um... do you wanna meet my Arnold Schwarzenegger of a brother?"

\----

"What a nice house, nice... nice service," En Dwi observed, and looked down at the little electronic shoe scraper. "Oh, thank you..."

The door opened, and Thor looked between them. "Alright, who's this?"

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Grandmaster Dad--"

"No," Loki cut in, putting En's offered hand down, and coughed. "Thor, this is the man I spent the night with."

"Your kidnapper?!" the blonde rolled up his sleeves, clenching his fists, "Loki, thank you for bringing him here. I will _pulverize_ you for taking my brother!"

"Aw look at that Smooches, he's thre-threatening me," En grinned, straightening his lapels and pointing to Thor. Loki tried to stop Thor as he threw a punch at his date, but he was too late. Prepared for disaster, Loki looked away, but suddenly heard a low "oof." Turning back, he shockingly found Thor face up on the ground, En's hands holding his arms together with an indifferent look on his face.

"Loki, your brother is very good. I'm better, but still, good effort."

Pepper walked in, blinking down at the scene, and sighed. "Tony made breakfast." 

At the table, all was explained, both from Thor, Tony, and Pepper about the Maximoff gig and from Loki about last night's fun. Thor finally slapped En Dwi on the back.

"Thank you for making my brother happy." Loki and Thor shared an earnest smile.

"Thank you for letting me defile your brother, blondie," En replied, and Tony quirked his head. The two shook hands, and Loki blushed. "Hey, Thorki-Thor, anyone ever told you you have a great body for porn? A little oil on those muscles..."

"I'm interested," Tony spoke up, and the entire table looked over to the producer.

\----

"I don't want to leave," Loki admitted. En Dwi took his hands, admiring how he looked in another new suit he had found Loki yesterday.

"I don't _want_ you to leave, but you've gotta. You live over there."

"Right," Loki sucked on his bottom lip, "We'll be back in July for shooting with the Maximoff twins, but that'll only be for a couple months..." He looked genuinely saddened. En pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Listen Smooches, I don't know if you'll take it, but... I've got a makeup line in New York. It's called Sakaar Cosmetics, it's wildly famous-- I could... oh, I suppose I could give you an executive position." Loki's lips parted, and all the blood drained from his face.

"Truly?"

"Cross my little black heart," En chuckled. Loki went to say yes, but then thought of Thor. The family business... it really did mean a lot to him, and now that father and mother were gone...

"IF YOU DON'T TAKE THAT JOB LOKI, YOU'RE A FOOL!" Thor called from inside Tony's house, and Loki frowned, looking around to find security microphones and cameras on the door.

"Of course, it being my business and all, I visit all the time," En said, looping his arms around Loki's waist and pulling him in.

"Mm?" Loki smirked. 

"Mhmm... you, uh, you haven't seen the last of your Grandmaster Daddy..." En chuckled, squeezing Loki's ass, and Loki sputtered as En Dwi pulled him in for a deep goodbye kiss. The camera on the door took a picture, and En held up a finger, looking up.

"Email that to me, I'm gonna blow it up and put it above my bed."


End file.
